trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Northampton Wanderers
Northampton Wanderers are an English Club on the online football manager game Trophy Manager. Northampton Wanderers are currently playing in Division 7, Group 1. The team are affectionately known as the "Wobblers" to the fans and play at Kettering Road which has a capacity of 10,500. Club History The Northampton Wanderers or the Wobblers as their fans know them, were founded in November 2007 after a local entrepreneur Brian Atkins and ex-Northampton Town Manager Dutchy McGraw went into business together. McGraw started with a weak team and quickly dipped into the transfer market by spending £7million within his first two games in charge of the club. The signings did not seem to have any effect whatsoever at first. After a couple of weeks the results started to appear, the Wobblers winning four games on the trot moved them up the league, sitting nicely in 3rd position. With the league going so well Brian Atkins announced plans to hold the first Midland Annual Derby. The teams that took part in the first tournament were, Katsu Slowth FC, Boing Albion, Slacks Superstars and Northampton Wanderers. Unfortunately with the success came the tragedy, after only twenty games in charge Dutchy McGraw was tragically taken from the team after drowning in a sewer. But after all the ups and downs the Wobblers eventually finished third in the league and were promoted on an election process. Season 10 saw the Wobblers reach new heights under the management of Pete Norton. Taking the league by storm and winning by nine clear points to gain promotion to division 7. It also saw the Wobblers win the Midland Annual Derby, which in its third season would change its name to the McGraw Memorial Tournament, in recognition of dutchy McGraw. Season 11 saw the Wobblers crowned champions once again eight points clear of close rivals Red Devils AFC. With promotion secured in the league the Wobblers form dipped in the McGraw Memorial Tournament only managing 8th overall. Season 12 saw the Wobblers face some of the hardest opposition yet in the form of teams such as Rotherham UTD XI, United Kingdom FC, Red Devils AFC, RK 101 to name but a few. Despite the odds stacked aginst them however the Wobblers fought on to finish an amazing third in the league, enough to get them elected to Division 5. The Cup run was a lot worse however going out in the 2nd round to a division 8. Season 13 saw the hardest season the Wobblers have ever faced finishing a lowly 17th in the league but avoiding relegation to Division 6 by re-election. The cup did not go any better with the Wobblers being knocked out in the 2nd round of the cup. Season 14 and the Wobblers get back to winning ways. Finishing 2nd in the league and securing promotion to division 3. The cup however was still a sticking point with the Wobblers only reaching the 3rd round. Season 15 saw defeat after defeat for the Wobblers against much better opposition, eventually resulting in relegation back to division 4. The one piece of good luck came in the Wobblers progressing the furthest in the cup than ever before, reaching round 7. In season 16 the drop halted as the Wanderers found their feet and avoided the drop for a second season in succession. Money was sparce however and the season saw legends such as John Hopkins and Clint Parry leave for fresher pastures. Season 17 and the Wobblers once again found themselves in a relegation battle due to a terrible start to the season which saw the Wobblers rack up their worst defeat in a 6-4 loss to Pons Aelius United. Only a good injury free second half season saw the Wobblers once again avoid the drop. Season 18 saw the Wobblers relegated to division 5 after a hard fought season saw them relegated on the final day. Ryan Gilligan remained as manager and went about re-forming the team for a return to division 4. The Management: Chairman - Brian Atkins Director Of Football - Bill Turley Manager - Ryan Gilligan Assistant Manager - Christopher Cole Club Captain - Clint Parry Coachs - David Smith, Chris Mawson Scouts - Phil Ellis Ground - Kettering Road 23,000 Capacity ---- Managers Dutchy McGraw 30/11/07 Season 9 to 15/01/08 Season 9 P20 W11 D5 L4 PTS 38 WIN 55% Ryan Gilligan 15/01/08 Season 9 to 19/01/08 Season 9 P2 W2 D0 L0 PTS 6 WIN 100% Pete Norton 19/01/08 Season 9 to Present P44 W26 D11 L7 PTS 89 WIN 59% ------------------------------------------------------------------- Club Records Highest Ever League Position 8th Division 7.1 - Season 11 Lowest Ever League Position 18th Division 9.54 - Season 9 Best Cup Run 3rd Round (Season 10) Record Attendance (League) 9,603 - vs Iankan 23/04/08 (Season 10) Record Attendance (Cup) 8,359 vs Gonners FC - 2nd Round (Season 10) Largest Victory 7-0 vs Parkhill Rangers 19/02/08 (Midlands Championship) - Season 10 Biggest Ever Victory (League) 5-0 vs Sheff Blades 20/02/08 (Season 10) Biggest Ever Victory (Cup) 2-0 vs Lennons Lions 10/03/08 (Season 10) Largest Defeat 6-0 vs Harfords Hatters 12/02/08 (Midlands Championship) - Season 10 Biggest Ever Defeat (League) 4-2 vs Masterplan 13/02/08 (Season 10) Biggest Ever Defeat (Cup) 1-1 (Penalties) vs Big Cs Dream Team 17/03/08 (Season 10) Highest Ever Scoring Game 7-0 vs Parkhill Rangers (Midlands Championship) 19/02/08 (Season 10) Most Consecutive Wins 6 - 25/01/08 to 10/02/08 Most Consecutive Losses 1 - 31/11/07 Most Games Without Losing 12 - 28/03/08 to 23/04/08 (Season 10) Most Games Without Winning 3 - 05/12/07 to 09/12/07 (Season 9) Most Goals In A Game 4 - Tom Jameson vs Parkhill Rangers 19/02/08 Midlands Championship (Season 10) All-Time Top Goalscorer 20 - Augosto Cunha All-Time Most Assists 12 - Ben Bentley All-Time Most Productive Player 32 - Ben Bentley All-Time Most Man Of The Match Awards 7 - John Hopkins All-Time Highest Average Rated Player 6.16 - Tom Jameson All-Time Worst Discipline 16 Cards - Nicolae Tararache Most Appearances 63 - Clint Parry Most Goals In One Season 18 - Augosto Cunha (Season 10) Most Assists In One Season 9 - Ben Bentley (Season 10) Most Man Of The Match Awards In One Season 4 - Tom Jameson (Season 9) Highest Average Rating In One Season 6.29 - John Hopkins (Season 9) Most Productive Player In One Season 26 - Augosto Cunha (Season 10) Worst Discipline In One Season 10 Cards - Nicolae Tararache (Season 10) Most Capped Player N/A ------------------------------------------------------------------ Highest Transfer Fee Paid £7,200,000 for Augosto Cunha from S.M. United (Season 9) Highest Transfer Fee Received £7,200,000 - Tom Jameson to Hlliersmen (Season 10) Number Of Players Bought 17 Players Number Of Players Sold 10 Players ------------------------------------------------------------------- Club Honours League Season 9: Division 9.54 - 3rd Place Season 10: Division 8.1 - Champions Season 11: Division 7.1 - 8th Place The English Cup Season 9: Not Entered Season 10: 3rd Round Season 11: 1st Round The Midlands Championship Season 9: Runners-Up Season 10: Champions The McGraw Memorial Tournament Season 11: ------------------------------------------------------------------- Hall Of Fame Season 9 - John Hopkins Season 10 - Christopher Cole Club Legends Dutchy McGraw - Although not a player at the club, Dutchy McGraw was its co-founder as well as its first manager. It was Dutchy who did the work and got the team promoted from Division 9 but unfortunately his time at the club was cut tragically short, when he died in a freak accident outside Katsu Slowth FCs stadium. Since that day the Wobblers have played in black and there is talk of renaming the stadium to the McGraw Arena. Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs